


Lean on Me

by Tulkika (Zairafuana)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar has breathing issues, Hurt!Balthazar, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, protective!benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 23:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Tulkika
Summary: Just a story except from a larger adventure story I'm working on. This just popped into my head and I wanted to post it for a friend.Summery:Balthazar's lacking grace is making health problems from his damaged vessel surface. Every breath he's forced to take is agony and he just wants a moment's rest away from being stuck traveling with Team Free Will. His health spirals when he wanders off from the group but lucky for him, Benny's an observant vampire.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tragically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tragically/gifts).



> These two have taken over my brain...
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own what isn't canon

 The thick jungle air smelled of dirt and pollen. Vegetation was rampant as it clung to natural rocky formations. The vibrant calls of birds perching overhead echoed through the silence. The sunlight casted skittering shadows through the canopy of leaves above.

The world felt like it was spinning in the opposite direction for Balthazar as he collapsed back against the sooth, mossy surface of one of the rock formations. He scrunched his eyes shut as he pressed his hand to the left side of his ribcage. He coughed softly before pulling in a wheezy gasp of air.

He was finding it hard to breathe, the action made his left lung feel like it was burning. It made him not want to breathe but the lack of oxygen only made him panic. This distorted cycle left him gasping desperately, which only made things so much worse.

He despised being a “player” in this twisted “game”. Without his full grace, he was too human for comfort. He could deal with the need for food and sleep but the need to breathe was becoming too much. He wasn’t sure he was going to be able to make it to the end of the “game” where he would get his grace back.

He crossed his arms tightly against his chest, a useless attempt to ease the burning ache in his lung. He gave a wet cough, the briny taste of salt and copper hitting his tongue. He gave a tired grunt as his legs gave out on him and he started to collapse. He waited for his knees to impact the hardpacked ground beneath his feet but it never came.

“You best be breathin’ in real slow like.” The thick southern accent was unmistakable as a strong arm caught him around the waist, keeping him from hitting the ground. Balthazar fought his vertigo and forced an eye open. He turned his head to look at the man holding him up.

“Oh yes, because taking b-breathing tips from a vampire must be so productive.” The exhausted angel sneered defensively. He had wandered off from the team’s camp in order to deal with his breathing issue on his own. He didn’t need those blasted Winchesters holding the weakness over his head.

“Easy. Yu jus’ need a bit o’ rest.” Benny said calmly as he slowly lowered the tired angel to the lush ground. He released him and moved to rest a hand on Balthazar’s back as the angel dragged in ragged breaths. Benny’s hand slowly rubbed up and down, Balthazar’s breathing instinctively slowing to match the rhythm.

It took several moments but Balthazar’s ragged gasping shifted into long, slow breaths. The vertigo eased and the burning agony in his lung eased to a manageable ache. The ordeal left him more tired than when he started. He covered his mouth as he gave another wet, raspy cough.

“Just what are you doing here?” Balthazar growled softly, curling his hand around the bloody evidence in his palm, “Can’t a fella get a bloody moment to ‘imself?” The angel shifted slightly, uncomfortable with how good the hand still rubbing his back felt.

“Not when they’re a wanderin’ off an’ puttin’ themselves an’ the group in danger.” Benny replied slowly, looking over the angel in concern. His angelic companion threw his head back and gave a laugh of scoffing laughter.

“Cassie and those boys are a walking bad luck charm! You can’t blame their endangerment on me.”

“Perhaps not. Bu’ yu can be blamed fer yer own.” Benny’s free hand reached out and gently took Balthazar’s closed fist, easing it open to expose the blood-splattered palm, “Ah coul’ smell blood on you a mile away.”

A strange spark shot through Balthazar’s hand as his angelically over-heated skin made contact with Benny’s dealthly coldness. Heat rushed to his face and he gave an indignant sneer, pulling his hand away from the vampire. His heart thumped harder, pulse flowing faster, making Benny’s head cock to the side in interest at the sound.

“Yes, well my thanks for your concern but it’s really not needed.” Balthazar tried to glare at the calm vampire but the attempt failed miserably. He defiantly sat up straighter and took a breath, grimacing at the pain that came with it.

“Ah can un’erstan’ not wantin’ the others ta know bu’ there’s no use to hidin’ yer sit’ation from me.” Benny informed him gently, moving the hand rubbing Balthazar’s back up to comfortingly grip his shoulder, “Ah don’ mind yu keepin’ it from the others bu’ if’n you need help, yu jus’ come on over an’ ask fer help.”

Balthazar’s teeth clacked shut as he simply looked at the vampire. His heart was still making his pulse do strange things he didn’t really understand but he noticed it was getting worse the longer Benny touched him. Still, despite the odd side effects, he could not say that he was truly displeased with the contact.

He swallowed thickly, he was completely at a loss for words. He was not sure that had even happened to him before. Though, he had to admit that it was an odd relief to have someone to confide in about his breathing issue.

So, unable to verbalize his thanks to the vampire, he tried to compromise. He gave a curt nod before swiftly looking away, face hot and insides churning slightly.

~*~Excerpt End~*~


End file.
